


Yes a Thousand Times

by xhiro



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, F/M, Future Fic, Horseback Riding, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhiro/pseuds/xhiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated shorts set in different universes (mostly because they're all too short to warrant their own work).</p><p> </p><p>1) College - Marinette/Adrien</p><p>2) Horse riding AU - Marinette/Chat Noir</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Proposal

It starts when he has a photoshoot. The theme this time is weddings.

 

Adrien is a little younger than the age they usually like to have for grooms, but he's been doing great work lately, ever since he broke his exclusive contract with Gabriel.

 

The model playing the bride this time is an up and coming model whom Adrien has worked with a few times and they're on a friendly basis. He chats with her a bit before the shoot.

 

Before they begin trying on the outfits, the director for the shoot talks a little with Adrien about the concept, the framing, his personal life.

 

"And I think for the shoot, I would really like to make sure there is good chemistry between you two. The bride and groom are hopelessly in love with each other." The director emphasizes, bringing a hand up to push back her glasses. "Are you dating someone right now? Just think of your lover."

 

It's not as though it's new, he's used to the media asking him a barrage of questions about his relationship. Adrien's relationship with a young design student at the fashion school is old news by now. He just takes it with grace and laughs.

 

"I don't know if we're quite ready for marriage yet,"

 

He gets a conspiratorial wink from the director in response.

 

"Oh, how do you know about that? Think about it."

 

He takes that thought with him as they prepare for the first set. He takes the other model into his arm and imagines what Marinette would look like in the flowing white dress. She's never been one for lavish designs, but Adrien always wants to spoil her rotten. The supple silk sleeves slide under his hands and he can't help but think that the pearl white would look perfect with deep blue.

 

And once he starts thinking about it, he can't stop. He thinks about her hair done up with jewels and flowers-marigolds weaved in-between braids, like pieces of the sun. Their hands entwined together, one in the other, warm but for the place where silver binds them. How _good_  their names would look together, melded into one word where you can't tell where one name begins and the other ends.

 

It's enough that it steals his breath away, and every beat of his heart sounds like her name. It's only through the counted erratic beating of his heart that Adrien's able to get through the photoshoot. It's barely over when he's soaring out of the door, a quick apology as he ducks out, his quickening footsteps leading him in one direction. A metronome of her name beats in his head. It all comes down to one thing.

 

Adrien bursts through the door of their apartment, bringing in a gust of cold autumn air with him. He's breathing heavily and his clothes are in disarray.

 

Marinette looks up from the bed, where she has a landscape of books and papers spread out before her. She has her hair pulled back into a bun, but a loose strand manages to escape by her cheek. Adrien wants to reach over and gently tuck it behind her ear.

 

"Hey," she greets him. He's always wondered how she's able to make one word sound like home to him, something warm and soft.

 

"So, Professor Berretti said my last paper was too 'emotional'-whatever that means, and that I needed to focus more on providing facts." Marinette makes a displeased sound at that and crosses something out in the notebook in front of her. 

 

Adrien clenches and unclenches his hands at his sides. There's a current of adrenaline running through him and he doesn't trust himself to speak. 

 

She continues, distracted by her paper. "Isn't it good that I can get emotional about a topic like 18th century wigs and their effect on The French Revolution?" Her brow furrows in frustration and Adrien wants nothing more than to sweep Marinette into his arms with a kiss.

 

She's wearing her favourite hoodie and sweatpants and she looks so perfect that he could take her to the altar right now. He wants everything to be perfect, he wants to wake up every morning to the sound of her sleeping and be able to run his hands through her hair. The lump in his throat grows as his hands shake, but there's nothing left.

 

"Let's get married."

 

"So, then I... what?"

 

He repeats himself, "Let's get married."

 

An unnatural silence falls on them. Like the soundless moments after an explosion,  Adrien does feel like his heart has burst.

 

Marinette finally looks up at him, proper, her mouth still open from her last unfinished sentence. She takes in his disheveled hair, the cooling sweat on his brow, his tense shoulders - his untied shoelace.

 

She has his heart in her hand. She could do anything with it. Adrien would submit.

 

She says, "Okay."

 

She looks surprised for a moment herself-but then breaks out into a wide grin that spreads across her entire being, radiating warmth and repeats, "Okay."

 

Before his knees can give out, this time Adrien does reach out, crossing the floor in two heartbeats, sweeping her up into his arms and touching her warm face against his. He smooths back her hair and presses his lips against it.

 

She laughs softly and grins against his face. "Where's the ring then?" Adrien feels like he's floating.

 

"I know just the thing." He takes Marinette's hand in his and whispers, "Claws out," in her ear. She makes a small groaning sound against his chest and mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like 'I change my mind'.

 

Adrien responds by kissing her ring finger and slipping his white immaculate ring on it.


	2. Horseback Riding AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette is an English rider and Chat Noir is a Western one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I googled for like... half an hour and read some wikipeda so I'm gonna be real and say that things are -probably- not accurate. I like riding boots is my excuse.

"Ugh, I can't believe it's that guy again."

 

Marinette groaned aloud at the sight of the masked maniac approaching her. She debated just mounting Tikki and getting as far away from the showgrounds as possible, but she had to perform later. Still, it was tempting. Especially when he leaned against the post and gave her what he probably thought was a winning smile.

 

"So, we meet again, my lady." Did he really just wink at her? Did he not realize that doing that in a cowboy outfit really wasn't that attractive? (How _did_ he get away with competing in a mask anyway?)

 

"Don't you have a rodeo to terrorize or something?" Beside Marinette, Tikki huffed at Chat Noir menacingly and he actually seemed to reconsider for a second as he got off the post. She rewarded Tikki with a sugar cube.

 

"Not until four I'm afraid." He actually laughed at his own pun.

 

Marinette tried to ignore him as she went back to brushing Tikki and giving her a pep talk before their show, but the cat was persistent.

 

"You're going up soon, right? Feeling a little meowvous?" He went back to leaning on the railing.

 

Marinette wasn't known for being a patient rider. "What are you even still doing around? Didn't western events finish in the morning?"

 

"Tsk tsk," Chat actually wagged his finger at her and looked up through his eyelashes, "Reining is always saved for the afternoon since it's a crowd-pleaser."

 

Unfortunately for Marinette. Pretending to fuss over Tikki didn't seem to be working, so she threw her hands up, exasperated. If she was going to be stuck talking to him, she wanted the reins on the conversation. She peeked up at him. "I've never actually seen you compete. Are you even any good?"

 

At that, he waggled his eyebrows. "Why don't you watch and find out?"

 

A few events and horses later, and a spectacle involving unorthodox riding methods, Marinette had to admit she was impressed.

 

"You've still got nothing on the reining riding king," She protested.

 

"Who would that be?" Chat tossed up a sugar cube and caught it in his mouth.

 

Marinette answered with a dreamy sigh, "Adrien Agreste."

 

There was a choking sound.

 

"He's won all the top competitions for our age bracket this year-not to mention he donates most of his winnings to charities." She grinned smugly at him, though she had no right to be. "Got anything to say?"

 

"Do you wanna go out for coffee sometime?"

 

"Nice try, kitty."

 


End file.
